


Betrayal

by PennedByStars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bellamione - Freeform, Betrayal, Drabble, F/F, Harry Potter AU, Not A Happy Ending, Short & Angsty, Writing Prompt, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennedByStars/pseuds/PennedByStars
Summary: Post war BellamioneAU! Hermione loves Bellatrix, and Bellatrix loves Hermione. Or does she?Written from the prompt of ; “You almost convinced me that I mattered”
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, bellamione
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very (very) sort angsty Bellamione piece. Normally I love to imagine Bellamione as a perfect ship (as they’re my otp ((fight me)) However I’m not exactly good at writing soft cutesy scenes so I like to write painful AUs. This is one of them.

Bellatrix was cackling, heel on the chest of her ex ‘lover’  
“Awe what’s the matter Muddy? So smart and yet you couldn’t see this coming? You honestly thought I 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘥 you?”

Hermione glared at the women above her. Her face hot with a cruel mixture of embarrassment, anger, and shame. Yes in fact she had believed that. “You’re incapable of love!” She spits

“Tsk. Oh no Muddy, I’m just incapable of loving 𝘺𝘰𝘶.”

Hermione’s anger suddenly turned to complete and utter sadness. Burning tears running down her cheeks as she breaks eye contact, not wanting to look at the woman she’d forgiven and loved despite. She couldn’t say anything, if she did she’d start to sob, she just knew it. 

“What’s the matter Granger? Crookshanks got your tongue?”

Taking a shaky breath and not really thinking about her words as they spilled from her lips, “You almost convinced me that I mattered to you...” 

The same cruel cackle echoed through the manor, “Oh you truly are a pathetic mudblood.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a handful of other angsty (and not) prompts I've written if there’s any interest. Or drop a prompt and I’ll write a piece. x


End file.
